Drabble Collection: Madara
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: A selection of drabbles from my blogs and other places. This set focuses on Madara. There are some AU and Canon verse drabbles, and none are interconnected at all unless marked as such. HashiMada is also imminent.
1. AU: Whims of the Mad Cat

"Just shut up!" The feline continued to punch at the guy, his hands finding the snowy-haired male's throat, gripping tightly and smirking wildly as blood was spat into his face. "You are pointless, Government dogs! I will beat up each and every one you send to come and try to fetch me~!" The feline tilted his head, his lips parted in the mad grin. The larger male struggled under Madara's frame, but the cat wasn't about to let go. Not until he heard the click of a gun and the red laser light flashed in his eye.

He looked up, his visible eye narrowed at the brunette, who's eyes were hidden by dark glasses. Tanned hands held a gun expertly, trained on the feline's back. Of course, these bastard's goals was not to kill, but to use non-fatal violence to subdue. Madara smirked, punching the snowy-haired one in the face as he let go, purposefully stamping on his hand as he stood up to face the brunette. "One qualm I don't have is killing. But you don't dare to aim for a vital spot." He stalked up to the other, laughing coldly. "Silly puppy."

The brunette did not falter in his stance, though his expression showed shock as the feline lunged forwards suddenly, only to swipe the sunglasses from his face, leaving a couple of bloodied scratches across his left cheek. Madara hopped away quickly, moving to a safe distance, placing the shades on his own face. "Lucky for you, I know I can't do two against one, so ciao~" He purred out, making his swift way out of the area, leaping up over a nearby wall, laughing loudly. He jumped onto the bonnet of a parked car, breaking the window and stealing the keys, though he simply left the car alone, removing the bandages from his eye and tying it around the mirrors before skipping away, into the crowds.

"Hashirama, why the fuck did you let him get away?" The white-haired male sat up painfully, wiping blood from his mouth and nose, ruby gaze fixed on the older male. "He could've easily done more than a few tiny scratches, you know." Hashirama shook his head, going over to help his brother up, handing over a cloth handkerchief.

"Clean yourself up, Tobi." Tobirama opened his mouth to complain, but Hashirama just shushed him. "You're the one who should have paid more attention. I thought you said you wouldn't let the Mad Cat escape you again. You told me to stay out of it," He shrugged, walking off to the parked car, sighing lightly at the smashed windows and the bandages that had gotten caught over the mirror.

"Ah… Tobi, you know how to hotwire our car, right…?"


	2. Canon:Don't Leave Me

Loneliness. It was a familiar thing to the Uchiha, and something he thought he had managed to get over it. After all these years, loneliness was what he had known. The loss of Izuna was the cause. No-one else understood him, he claimed to himself. And so he withdrew into himself. He didn't need anyone. The only person one could rely on was themselves, after all.

But every so often, he would think back to before he let himself be that way. When his clan started to turn against him, when he overheard that snowy-haired Senju talk to his brother… it had hit him hard. And it hurt. Even with the reassurances of that man, the brunette with the warm smile, he felt empty. He was second-best, even to those who he held highly in regard.

He had seen that woman that his old friend was to marry, spent a long time hoping she would just go away. But then, it didn't matter anymore. Madara chose to leave. After all, why stay in a place he was only second-best at most, and at the least, openly resented and shunned? So, he simply left. No-one bothered to stop him, after all.

The first few weeks he spent wandering alone were the worst, and he was surprised he hadn't just let himself fall. But no, he was too stubborn to let himself do such a thing. Much too proud to admit to himself that he was in fact, all alone. Even if he couldn't cope with it. He forced himself to let his heart become ice, sharp and cold. Madara became cold.

Then the time came where he decided to destroy that which he had made. It would surely make him hurt less, if he just got rid of what caused him pain. The battle was fierce and bloody, and the Uchiha gave it his all. But it was not good enough. The finale. He was pierced through the back, into his chest. Maybe it would finally be over. The dead don't feel after all, he supposes. But when he fell, he watched the other get up and start to walk away.

The loss of blood and chakra was making him feel dizzy. He was too weak to call out. Too weak to lift a hand, to try and beg the other to stop. To come back for him. A tear streamed down his cheek, and as everything went blank, only one thought raced through his head.

_**Please don't leave me.**_


	3. Canon: Between the Bedsheets

Between the bedsheets, I stare at his tanned back. I want to know what he thinks of this. Is he even awake? A sigh leaves my lips and I lean back, rolling and staring at the ceiling with narrowed eyes. As if it's all the ceiling's fault.

I can feel his eyes on me, then hear that calm, gentle voice calling me name tenderly. "Madara…" Another sigh, this time a sharper sigh, leaves me and I turn my head to meet those dark, calm eyes. His eyes. Disgust and anguish fills my mind and I turn away, staring back up at the ceiling.

Remnants of memories of the previous night flash through my mind. How far have I fallen, to let myself be touched in such ways as I have. He says my name and I sit up suddenly, my naked and bruised body protesting. I have to get out of here. I hate it. I hate him.

He'll probably go straight back to her. Offer her flowers and words of "true love" with a sweet smile. He actually loves her, after all. He'll pretend that this night of passion, no not passion, just animalistic lust, never happened. And as far as he's concerned, it never did. I hate him.

_So why do I let it happen?_


	4. Canon: Bittersweet Congratulations

They had chosen him as their leader, and there was little he could do to sway their opinions. Standing before the crowd, Hashirama scanned the faces of the people. He noted that there was one face he couldn't find amongst the crowds of people, loyal shinobi to the village, and loyal to their Hokage. Hashirama smiled, making his announcement and acknowledging the support of the villagers.

After the ceremony, he sighed lightly, entering the office and removing the hat, placing it on his desk as he went to sit down. He froze almost instantly at the sense of another's presence. It wasn't his brother, or a clansmen. Glancing up at the silhouette of the other, he sighed lightly, his expression softening somewhat. _"I didn't see you this morning, Madara…"_ He said quietly, watching the other carefully.

Madara leant on the door-frame, his eyes watching the other calmly, his expression a forced neutrality. "Looks like the people have made their choice," His voice was affected and he approached the taller male, stopping just a few inches away from him. The Uchiha held out his hand to the other. "Well, I suppose a congratulations is in order, Hokage-sama." Madara's tone weakened slightly, a tone of disappointment. And disappointment was justified, Hashirama knew it was.

Hashirama frowned slightly, taking the other's hand and shaking it, before pulling the other into his arms, holding him close. _"I'm sorry, Madara,"_ He responded softly. _"You worked so hard for this, too…"_ The Uchiha had remained silent for a short while, not resisting the other, but not returning the affection. "I did…" He responded blankly. "I worked hard just like everyone else, I put effort into helping the village… but even so, I was distrusted…" He pulled away, turning his back to the other. "They just couldn't forget the past, even though I tried so hard…!" He bit his lip, forcing himself to keep calm.

_"Madara…"_ Hashirama took a few steps forwards, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. The Uchiha stiffened a little, but he didn't pull away. The Senju could feel the raven-haired male shaking slightly. Madara was still trying to keep calm, trembling with the effort. Hashirama sighed gently, shifting the Uchiha's hair and pressing his lips to the back of Madara's neck. _"I know you tried hard, and it should have been you to take this place. I really believe that, because I know you would have tried your hardest for sake of the village…"_ Madara blinked back his tears, but he didn't pull away this time. Hashirama rested his chin on the other's shoulder, smiling gently.

_"Don't give up, Madara, okay? You are still a valuable member of Konoha,"_ The brunette continued to whisper to the other, smiling as the other shifted and buried his face in his chest. He ran a hand gently through that messy black hair, tilting up the other's chin so they were eye-to-eye. He smiled tenderly to the other, pleased at the Uchiha returning the smile, even if it was just a slight smile. Hashirama kissed the other gently.

_"I swear, you will be rewarded for all of your dedication."_


	5. AU: Heated Phonecalls

Ring. Ring.

Hashirama opened an eye, frowning a little as he reached around for the phone. He sighed a little, running a hand through his hair and staring at the caller ID before pressing the answer button.

"Madara, why are you calling me so lat-" A deep flush tinted his face as the other on the line started off said phone call with a soft moan.

"Mmn, hey, Hashirama" Madara purred into the phone, moving a hand down his body slowly, moans leaving his lips. He took a hold of his shaft, running fingers along himself. He held the phone between his cheek and shoulder, making sure to direct the sounds he made into the receiver.

Hashirama bit his lip a little, listening to the other's moans, feeling himself grow hard. After a while of listening to Madara pleasuring himself over the phone, he took his own length into his hand and stroking it slowly. A soft groan left his own lips.

A small smirk graced the Uchiha's lips as he heard the other's groans through the phone and he continued to stroke himself, gasping out into the receiver. After a while of pleasuring himself, Madara came, moaning out the other's name into the phone. Hashi growled a little, coming soon after with a couple of strokes.

"Mmm," Madara lay back on his bed, smiling contentedly, his breathing quick with the exertion and pleasure. "Well, I just wanted to give you a little goodnight~" He made a kissing sound, hanging up soon after.

Hashirama was trying to catch his breath. He put the phone down and laid back, dazed. The brunette had an idea of who would be featuring in his dreams tonight. Damn Uchiha.


	6. AU: Surprise

Hashirama sighed as he closed the door, loosening his tie. It had been another stressful day at the office. Running a hand through his hair, he made his way up to his bedroom, slipping out of the jacket. Opening the door and walking straight in, he put his jacket on the back of the chair, before removing his tie slowly. That's when the scent of roses and vanilla hit him. Turning around, he was met with the sight of his flatmate laid out across his bed, completely naked, the bed covered with rose-petals.

A light pink dusted his cheeks. Madara had managed to handcuff himself to the bed, and just smirked up at the other. "I was wondering when you'd get home," He replied with an almost too-sweet tone to his voice. The dark-haired male swept his eyes over the other, a tiny pleased smirk on his lips as he noticed the other's arousal. Hashirama shifted a little, unable to take his eyes off of the other. "Madara…what are you doing?" The Uchiha just laughed a little, letting his voice drop to a purr. "Well, you always seem so stressed when you get home, so I thought to myself…let's give him a surprise that'll help him get some relief from that stress. So here I am," He shifted a little. "You can do as you wish to me. Just…don't leave any hickeys in obvious places. I got work in the morning."

Hashirama just gulped a little. "Madara…" The Uchiha cut him off. "Just fuck me already, Senju!" He replied, arching his back. "I've been here for around an hour thinking of what you might do to me, so just get to it and fuck me already." The brunette looked quite shocked at the other's bluntness. "Are you sure…?" "Yes, goddamnit!" The younger male stared at the other, his ruby eyes slightly glazing over with lust as he watched the other unbutton his shirt slowly, removing it before straddling the other, uncuffing him. Hands moved over his hips and the Uchiha moaned out. Hashirama had accidentally found out about the other's sensitivities, but now he used this to hear the other make those noises. He ran his hands over the other's body, gentle and paying attention to the sensitive spots. Madara flushed lightly, his lips parted slightly as the moans escaped his mouth. Madara responded with wandering his hands over the other's body, exploring and tracing over the other's toned muscles.

Soon enough, Hashirama caught Madara's lips in a gentle kiss, moving his hands down to stroke at the other's length, earning more moans from the dark-haired beauty. He kissed down the other's jaw, then worked on the other's neck. Kissing and nipping, he bit down, sucking lightly. Madara whined a little, his protests soon stopped as the brunette crashed his lips to the other's in a bruising kiss. He leaned back, smirking a little as he unbuttoned and removed his pants. Moving a hand up, he gently pressed a few slender digits to the other's lips. Madara took the other's fingers, sucking on them and swirling his tongue a little. He whined a little as the other removed his fingers.

Pressing a finger to the other's entrance, Hashirama glanced up to the other, who just nodded. He slipped the finger into the other, earning him a quiet gasp. Madara gripped at the other's shoulders, arching his back again. A second finger was inserted and stretched the Uchiha out a little. The fingers were removed a few moments after and the brunette positioned himself at the other's entrance. "Are you ready, Madara?" He pushed in before the other could respond. Madara made a soft sound, his slightly overgrown nails digging into the other's back.

Hashirama stayed still for a moment before beginning to push in and out slowly. The dark-haired male moaned out, dragging his nails slowly down the other's back, and the brunette increased his pace. He kissed at the other's neck, biting down gently and sucking a little. Madara cried out in pleasure, arching his back. Hashirama shifted a little, thrusting into the other, trying to find that one spot that would drive the Uchiha wild. He was soon rewarded by a cry of pleasure as he managed to hit that spot. The brunette continued to pound at that spot, Madara's voice going hoarse from the cries escaping his lips. After a while, Madara clenched around the other, arching his back and crying out the other's name as he came. After a few more thrusts, Hashirama released soon after. He pulled out, laying beside the other. Madara smiled a little, moving closer and leaning against the other. "See, wasn't that fun?" He purred gently.

—

It was morning, and the phone was ringing. Hashirama woke up, his back stinging from last night's events. Picking up the phone, he yawned before replying. "Hello…?" He listened to the other, a flush coming to his cheeks. It was his brother, who lived in the flat below. Obviously Madara hadn't been the quietest last night. "Tobi, it wasn't exactly my ide-" The phone was snatched and thrown to the other side of the room by an irritated-looking dark-haired male. The Uchiha didn't look too amused, and was fully-dressed. Madara's clothes, however, couldn't hide the prominent bruise-like marks on his neck. "What did I tell you?" He hissed a little. Hashirama just flushed a little, laughing awkwardly. "Ah, sorry…I couldn't help myself," He replied. "You are so making it up to me tonight," Madara hissed, poking the other in the chest before shuffling in the drawers to find a neckscarf to hide the marks. Hashirama chuckled a little, before going to retrieve the phone. "Ah, sorry Tobi, but I have to go," He replied into the phone, before hanging up.


	7. Hate and Love

Sometimes I hate her, and you along with her. But then, I can't, even if I act it well. I see that smile that appears when you talk of her, the warmth in your voice. It makes me almost happy to see, even if that smile is not for me. It hurts when I remember that I am not the cause of your happiness, but I shall never show it. Not to you. I will hide it. I hate you, I hate her. There is no love here. That's the mask I shall present. Maybe one day I'll be able to believe it. Then it will surely hurt less.

Sometimes I wonder what would be different if I had been born a woman. Would I have been wed to you when our clans finally made peace, if they had done…? These thoughts trouble me, but I push them away. It's time for me to leave. I don't think I want to stay here. My own clan don't want me either, they turned their backs to me. No-one wants me. When I return, my heart shall be hardened. Not even you will cause me to hesitate. I will destroy everything.

I have returned. Fire and blood. Not yet at the Village, but everyone who had come to face me is dead. You come for me, you plead with me to stop. My heart is cold, any warmth there was left had been drained as I made my choice. You have no choice but to fight, and maybe you'll win, but I have an ace up my sleeve. The Fox. We fight against one another some more, my rage boiling up, replacing everything else. It's not enough. The fox was caught, sealed away. She's here. I should have known she would be. We continue to fight on for a while.

Pain shoots through my heart. It's not emotion, a physical attack. The gunbai drops from my grip and I fall forwards, to my knees, coughing up more blood. My eyes are still bleeding. It was not enough. I fall forwards again as I try to stand up for one last attempt at an attack, my forehead hitting the stained metal. Your shoulder? I can't see. I force a smile, and my eyes are cleared by water, though this clarity degrades as my life leaks from me. I look up weakly, keeping my fading sights on your face. My lips move to form words, but only blood bubbles up.

I fall to the side, everything going black before I even hit the ground.


	8. Kissing it Better

_"Madara!"_ The brunette called out across the field, an expression of worry crossing his features. His silver-haired brother had already started the lead the search for the survivors of the group. The new village seemed to be going well in terms of military strength. The Senju and Uchiha working alongside each other was a formidable combination in battle. This particular battle had been won by Konoha pretty quickly, but now the matter was looking for those of Konoha who were alive, and hopefully unharmed.

The Uchiha heard his name being called, and he forced himself off of his hands and knees, standing straight. Imposing, strong. The one he had fought last before the sounds of a Konoha victory was a pretty vicious one, and Madara had gotten himself injured on the side and his leg. He heard his name called again and he limped over to the owner of the voice. "I am here, Hashirama," He responded calmly, smirking cockily at the relieved look washing over the brunette's face, though he soon winced as the pain in his side.

_"Madara?"_

"Yes?"

_"Are you well?"_

Madara laughed in response, forcing himself to keep his smirk. "I am fine, Hashirama. Just got a little hit to the leg, that's all. Anyway, have we rounded up the survivors yet?" The Uchiha seemed impatient, an act to try and hide the severity of his own injuries from the other.

_"Ah, Tobirama has indeed."_ The Senju leader nodded, looking up as his brother returned, followed by around fourty-five shinobi, a few of them being supported by their comrades. He sighed gently._"This was a tough battle indeed. We have lost quite a few."_ Madara simply nodded in response, keeping his expression neutral as the other looked him over again. Hashirama then waved a hand, leading the group back on their way to the village.

After a few hours, Hashirama noticed the Uchiha starting to trail behind, struggling to keep up with him. This caused the Senju to worry for him. Madara was as proud and as stubborn as a mule, and he wouldn't let himself fall behind unless he was really hurt. Looking even further, it seemed a lot of men were tiring too. And it was getting dark. He paused, stopping the group. Even Tobirama, who didn't usually tire easily, was struggling. _"I think we should take a rest for the night. I think we need some time to rest up and treat the worst of our own injuries."_ So, a camp was soon set up and many people settled in, treating the injured.

Madara sat down in his own tent alone, removing his shirt, wincing as the dried blood had started to glue the fabric to his side. Probing the injury carefully, he winced and hissed lowly before starting to clean it up. The fabric of the tent opened quickly, and the Uchiha startled as his eyes met with the gentle eyes of his childhood friend, and the leader of the village.

_"I thought you said you weren't that hurt, Madara,"_ Hashirama knelt beside the other, gently taking the cloth from the ravenette male's hands and starting to gently clean the wound. _"You should tell me these things so I can help you."_ The brunette focused chakra in his hands, gently pressing them over the other's side. Madara hissed quietly as the other healed him, and flushed as the taller male pressed his lips gently to his. _"You're such a silly, prideful fool, Madara,"_ Hashirama stated gently. _"It is okay to admit that you need the help."_The Uchiha simply crossed his arms over his chest, remaining quiet. Hashirama chuckled, kissing the other again before moving on to heal the injuries to Madara's leg. _"You had me worried when I saw you start to fall behind when we were walking today."_

Madara just waited patiently as the other healed up the injuries so they were much less severe, laying down. "You're such a fool, Hashirama. I was not pretending to be less injured so you wouldn't worry." The brunette raised an eyebrow slightly, and the Uchiha shrugged slightly. "Well, I am in important part of the military strength. My clansmen would be demoralised to see me fall." Madara sat up quickly, glaring slightly as Hashirama laughed. "Don't laugh at me-" He froze slightly as he felt the arms around him, but he soon relaxed._"Madara, you are a silly, prideful fool. How long have we known each other now?"_ Madara opened his mouth to respond, but just made a startled sound as he was pulled down, resting against the other's chest.

_"Let's just rest for now, okay, Mada?"_


	9. CanonAU: Favoured

Madara's eyes widened as the blade pierced him, the warm, metallic taste welling up in his mouth. Blood trailed from his lips as he stared, wide-eyed, at the other. Hashirama looked to the other quietly, silent and solemn.

This was not how it was supposed to be.

The Uchiha felt himself growing weaker, and he fell to the ground, closing his eyes and bracing himself to hit the ground. He was ready to go, to see his family again. It was what he could accept, if it meant he could finally be at peace.

Though the impact never came.

Madara was barely aware of himself being taken away. Back to Konoha.

When he opened his eyes, he glanced around, frowning at the enclosed space he had found himself laid in. A soft sigh alerted him to another's presence, startling him. Trying to get up, Madara cried out in pain, panicking slightly.

"_Hey, easy now…_" The brunette sighed, gently pushing Madara back down on the bed. "_I don't want to have to restrain you…_" The Uchiha's eyes went wide as he stared at the other. "You…" What was going on? Why was he here? He growled at the other.

"_It took some convincing, and some people still think I should have left you to die, but you have been returned to Konoha. Of course, your chakra has been sealed for the time being…_" Hashirama explained quietly, glancing away. "_But I just wanted you to return home…_"

Madara frowned slightly. This is not what he wanted. This was just another form of being oppressed, or so the forsaken Uchiha leader had decided. "You should have killed me," He responded harshly. "But no, instead you humiliated me and forced me to come back…!"

"_Madara…_"

"No! I don't want to hear it, damn Senju!" The Uchiha hissed, glaring at the other. Hashirama just bit his lip, trying to stop the tears that had threatened to well up in his eyes. Madara turned away. If it had been anyone else looking like that, he'd have made a comment about them being weak.

But this was Hashirama, and there was never any way that he could call the other weak. Not after all they went through in their lives. "Why didn't you just leave me, Hashirama…? I mean… I was going to destroy this place. I was fighting to kill this time."

"_You fight to kill every time,_" Hashirama pointed out with a shrug. "_You were confused and you weren't in your right mind. You had forgotten about the dream…_"

"Your dream."

"_Our dream. I know what I said back then, but I had to do something. I can't be soft on you, just because you are someone I favour…_"

Madara just rolled his eyes. "You are too attached. This is why this can't work-" The Uchiha was silenced as lips were pressed to his. He flushed faintly, pushing the other away. "Get out…" He growled at the other.

Hashirama just shrugged, standing up and leaving the room. "I'll be back in around an hour to check on you and change your bandages. Don't try and move or I will have to restrain you," He responded, smiling at the other before exiting.

Madara growled lowly, frowning a little. This wasn't going to work out. But he couldn't do much until the seals were released. When Hashirama returned, Madara had decided to play nice. For the time being.


	10. AU: Crimson Lust

((Okay so a little Author's note-

My version of vampires do bruise and blush and stuff. Like they still have blood but it's just there and their bruises take longer to heal than human bruises do unless they regularly drink blood to heal.

Also, these kinds of vampires have venom which turns a person, but with some learning, they can control their venom.

But, I hope you enjoy this little piece~))

"Well now, you're not escaping this time," The words rolled off of the Senju's lips with a low purr as he stared down at his captive. "Those chains are iron."

Arms tied tight behind his back and stripped of any weapons and shirt, Madara shifted slightly, glaring up defiantly at the other. "Bite me," The young vampire hissed in response, hair falling over his face.

"Oh, but isn't that your job, bloodsucker~?" Hashirama teased, tapping the other's chin with a riding crop, a smirk twitching up on his lips as he watched the vampire's body stiffen, ruby eyes going wide. Hashirama loved that expression he saw on his captive's face.

Those eyes, the colour of blood that this creature consumed. What awful eyes, yet they were so damn entrancing. And the vampire's body… it was slender yet well-toned and such beautiful pale skin contrasting with the wild raven-black hair that fell over one eye. A beautiful specimen, and seeing him all tied up and in a vulnerable position…

Oh, what fun he would have tonight.

Hashirama traced over Madara's throat with the riding crop. He could just hear his brother's complaining in the back of his mind. Don't tease the bloodsucker, just stake him. But Hashirama was interested in this one. This particular vampire had actually managed to escape him a few times before.

Madara shivered slightly at the touch, keeping a wary eye on the hunter. Hashirama leaned forwards slightly, a gloved hand gripping at the other's face, lifting it up. "Well, you're an interesting one, aren't you?" He asked calmly.

The vampire hissed, struggling against his bindings. He made an attempt to pull away from the other, freezing as he felt warm lips over his own. Hashirama used the other's shock to his advantage, slipping his tongue past the other's cool lips.

Madara shifted around, though ended up leaning forwards, allowing the other to deepen the kiss. Hashirama's fingers were still digging into the skin across his face, leaving faint bruises. The brunet pulled away when he finally needed air, biting hard on the other's lip as he did so.

The vampire stared at the other, a faint pink tinting his cheeks. Hashirama smirked triumphantly, licking his lips. "How about a little game, huh? If you win, I'll let you go free, but if you lose…" He laughed lowly. "You'll be mine."

Madara narrowed his eyes slightly. "Then what are the terms?" He asked calmly. Hashirama just hummed lightly, trailing his hand down the other's chest. "The first to call the other's name after the game is started will lose," The brunet stated with a nod and a grin. "So I guess we gotta tell each other our names, so then it's fair."

The vampire just huffed slightly, rolling his eyes. "Fine. The name's Madara," He responded with a mumble. Hashirama just chuckled. "No need to be so grumpy, Madara," He responded, almost purring the name. "And I'm Hashirama, by the way. I know you'll be calling it soon enough~"

"As if," Madara rolled his eyes, before glancing back at the other. "So, are you gonna tell me when this stupid game of yours is gonna start or what?" Hashirama just grinned wolfishly in response, leaning forwards to kiss the other again.

The vampire pulled back, though the brunet pulled his face back towards him. "Just relax," Hashirama whispered into the other's ear, before moving his lips down the other's jaw and down his neck, feeling the muscles of the other's jaw tensing slightly.

Madara bit his lip to hold back the sounds that threatened to escape him, and Hashirama continued to kiss at the smaller male's neck. A shaky gasp left the vampire's lips.

Hashirama pulled back, smirking as he bit at the finger of his glove, pulling it off with his teeth. Madara licked his lips a little at the sight, both nervous and excited for the other's next move. Blinking a little, he felt the other remove the iron chains from his arms.

The hunter pushed his prey down on the floor, climbing on top of the vampire and straddling his hips. Now that he had removed Madara's bindings, he didn't want the other to escape before he had completed this game.

He swiftly removed the other glove before running his hands over Madara's body, leaning down to continue kissing at the other's neck. He then bit down hard. A startled sound left Madara's lips. In all his years of being a vampire, no human had ever been so bold as to bite him.

Hashirama smirked as he heard the sound, moving his lips down across the other's pale skin, nipping lightly to test Madara's reactions to them. Madara shifted underneath Hashirama, grinding his hips up against the brunet's, causing the hunter to groan out.

"Eager, aren't we?" Hashirama glanced up, a hand slipping down the other's pants, fingers tracing along the shaft of the other's length. Madara bit his lip, arching his back slightly, fingers clawing at the ground.

The hunter shifted back a little, pulling down the other's pants slowly. "You know, I think I know a way to make this game a little quicker," He responded with a smirk, eyes looking over the vampire's bared flesh. Hashirama stroked the other slowly with one hand, whilst removing his own pants.

Gathering up the pre-cum, he traced around the other's entrance with a finger. Madara watched the other, still biting his lip to try and hold back any sounds that threatened to leave his lips. Hashirama slipped the finger into the vampire's entrance slowly, chuckling softly as Madara gasped out.

The raven-haired male shifted his hips slightly at the intrusion, soft sounds leaving his lips, though he covered his mouth with an arm to try and muffle them. Hashirama moved the finger in and out of the other before adding a second, stretching out the other carefully.

He glanced up to check the other's expression, moving the fingers in and out of the other, adding a third after a few minutes. Madara continued to try and muffle his sounds, to Hashirama's mild annoyance. "Hey now, you can't be cheating by hiding your pretty voice…"

Madara moved his arm to shoot the other a slight glance, gasping as the other removed his fingers. Hashirama smiled to the other. "Like I said, just relax…" He positioned himself at the other's entrance, brushing some hair from the vampire's face and kissing him as he pushed into the other slowly.

The raven-haired male's gasps had been muffled by the kiss, though he shifted a little, adjusting to the other's size. After a while, Madara shifted his hips down a little, a quiet moan leaving him. "Well… are you gonna move or what…?" He hissed.

Hashirama just raised an eyebrow slightly. "Oh, you are eager," He smirked, pulling back slightly before thrusting into the other, moving in and out.

Madara moved his hips to meet the other's thrusts, moans leaving his lips. His hands had found the other's back, slipping up the other's shirt and dragging his nails down.

The hunter groaned quietly in response, attacking the other's neck, biting down on the pale flesh and sucking lightly. He would leave his mark on the other. Madara would be his, after all, he knew it.

Hashirama increased the rhythm of his thrusts, lifting up one of Madara's legs over his shoulder so he could go deeper. The vampire dug his nails into the hunter's back, moaning out. The sounds the other was making, they were so erotic, so beautiful…

Madara could feel his muscles tensing up with the impending orgasm. Hashirama groaned as he felt the other tense around him. He angled his thrusts slightly, hoping to hit the spot that he knew would have the other crying out for him, calling out in pure pleasure.

He was rewarded when the vampire moaned out, clawing at his back. Hashirama increased the pace of his thrusts, hoping to hit the spot again. The hunter wanted, no, needed to win. This vampire would be his. He started to stroke the other in time with his thrusts

Madara gasped out, arching his back as he came into the other's hand. "Hashi… rama…!" Hashirama thrust into the other a few more times before burying himself in the other, filling him with his seed.

A few moments passed, both males panting from the exertion. Hashirama then pulled out, sitting back beside the other. A wide smirk graced his lips as he watched the other. His back stung like hell, but he was feeling triumphant.

"Hey, Madara, guess what…?" Hashirama chuckled as the other looked to him quietly, suspicion in his eyes. "What is it?" The vampire responded hoarsely. The hunter brushed a hand down the other's face.

_"You're mine."_


End file.
